<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parasite 1 &amp; 2 by rzqrtz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569029">Parasite 1 &amp; 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzqrtz/pseuds/rzqrtz'>rzqrtz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Kaname Kuran Is Even More Cringe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Memes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzqrtz/pseuds/rzqrtz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Lord Kaname seems like the best possible deal, he pays for //everything// and Senri and Rima even get the entire basement as their room.</p><p>Unfortunately Kaname has a flare for the dramatics, often resulting in headaches for everyone around him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiki Senri/Tooya Rima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parasite 1 &amp; 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a serious fic. It's just a fun thing for me to write and I don't have a word count minimum like I do for my other fics, there will be some plot but it takes a bit of a backseat for the wacky hijinks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Senri wakes to the oh so wonderful sound of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m Not Okay (I Promise)</span>
  </em>
  <span> by MCR blasting at full volume on the second floor of the mansion. His bedrooms position in the basement really puts into perspective how fucking loud the music is. Rima, seemingly also woken by the music, shoots up straight in her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brief pure unfiltered rage flits across her face. Then the music cuts off sharply and the air conditioner in the basement chugs to a halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music and AC turn back on as quickly as they shut off and Rima glares at Senri “Can you go tell him to turn off his emo music. I’m trying to get some sleep.” Without waiting for response Rima flops back into bed with her face in the pillow and pulls the thick comforter over her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senri lets out a loud yawn and stretches before standing and putting on his slippers and making his way up the carpeted stairs. The music changes to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vampires Will Never Hurt You</span>
  </em>
  <span> and quiets. Through the door Senri can hear Takuma saying something in a comforting tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Senri sees when he enters the kitchen, although not uncommon is no less shocking than it was the first time it happened. Lord Kaname is sitting at the kitchen island with smudged eyeliner and mascara tracking obvious tears down his face. He isn’t currently crying but it’s clear he was earlier. Also why is Kuran wearing makeup? It’s like, the middle of the day, was he sleeping in that? Did he even sleep?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takuma sighs and reaches across the table to pat Kuran on the shoulder. “Forget him, he was ugly anyways.” The crystal candle holder shatters and Takuma shakes his head but doesn’t lose his smile “You seem to be angry Kaname.” Senri nearly heads back downstairs. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You seem to be angry Kaname</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ NO SHIT. God Senri loves Takuma but sometimes he is such an idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kaname takes a deep breath and when he speaks again his voice is much more even “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Zero.” His grip on the edge of the counter tightens “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>upset </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Yuki won’t let me kill him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senri sneaks past the two and grabs a box of Oreos and two Monster Energy drinks. He walks back to the stairs and rushes out “Rima wants you to ‘turn off your emo music’ her words not mine” then runs downstairs, slamming the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he gets back to their room Rima is staring at her laptop with eyes that have seen hell and fought god. “If Lord Kaname wasn’t paying for the Netflix account and the Spotify and the Disney+ and the Amazon Prime and the Nintendo Online and the Crunchyroll account and the house I would make him get struck by lightning every time we went outside.” Her anger relents though and she sighs “What was he so upset about this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senri holds out the two cans of Monster Energy he grabbed and she takes the Pipeline Punch so he snaps open the black and red Assault can. “Yuki still won’t let him kill Zero.” Senri takes a sip and sits down next to Rima on the bed. Her laptops clock reads 11:27AM. Too early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senri curls in under the covers next to Rima and tries to let sleep take him again. After a couple minutes he realizes his attempts are futile and gives in to watch the episode of Angel Beats she’s currently watching.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>